fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelpet Aikatsu!
Jewelpet Aikatsu! ( ジュエルペット アイカツ！''Juerupetto Aikatsu!) is a fanserie made by MikuHatsune145 and was released the 10.November.2014 and is based on Jewelpet and Aikatsu! Story Rubi Kotakunoaru is a very shy girl and is passioned by idols,she know '''everything' about jewels and minerals where she learn to create jewels in the jewellry of her parents. She,one day camed across Ruby a bunny-like jewelpet who felt Rubi's aura and has maybe the potential of being a Jewel Idol,she and Rubi go at the Jewel Note Academy,an academy placed in Jewel Land for making and debuting idols and gain the Legendary Golden Treble Clef one of the legendary Jewel Notes the Jewel Idols are searching for a few years. Ruby stated than the most powerful Jewel Idol have reached the Legendary Golden Treble Clef once but disappeared and now every girl who become a Jewel Idol is searching it,she also stated than Rubi has the potential to become a Jewel Idol and maybe gain the Legendary Golden Treble Clef. Rubi meeted Sapphire and Peridot new idols like her who become all three good friends but has one rival Labradorite,a very talented and popular Jewel Idol who has been in the entairtenemment since she is small and doesn't really have friends but is always entoured by Opal and Diamond who are the girls she herself choose for being her friends. Rubi is working hard with Sapphire and Peridot who formed a Jewel Charm Unit and do everything to gain the most number of Jewel Notes to become high-ranked Jewel Idols and gain the Legendary Treble Clef with the help of their Jewelpets. Characters Idols Rubi Kotakunoaru Theme Color: Magenta Type: Cute Brand: Jewel Heart Jewelpet: Ruby School Dress: Magenta Jewel Coord Aura: Magenta,purple and sky blue floating ribbons with golden diamonds motis and decoration, magenta and cyan gemstones, golden crowns and crystals. Rubi is a shy and reserved girl who loves jewels and know everything about jewels and minerals she help her parents in their jewellry and her parents learned her how to shape stones to make jewels. Rubi likes cute clothing and wearing cute accessories,she loves baking and reading,she loves writing stories and decorating accessories she camed across Ruby one day she was leaving the school,Ruby felt Rubi's aura and determined than she has the potential to become a Jewel Idol. Ruby and Rubi camed to the Jewel Idol Academy and meeted Sapphire and Peridot and they becamed friends,Rubi work hard to become an high class Jewel Idol with the help of Sapphire and Peridot who all three later formed a unit and want to beat their rivals. Sapphire Yujo Theme Color: Royal Blue Type: Cool Brand: Smart Stone Jewelpet: Sapphie School Dress: Blue Jewel Coord Aura: Royal blue,lime green and lemon yellow gems,snowflake shaped royal blue and lime gems, royal blue spheres with yellow and lime green diamonds motifs and diamonds. Sapphire is a reserved girl and doesn't really like showing her,she is smart and cute but has difficulty to show herself to the others,this is why Sapphie to help her to become more confident about herself. She telled her than she has the potential to become a Jewel Idol,she meeted Rubi at the Jewel Idol school and they lately become friends and Rubi helped her to become more confident and to express herself easily,Sapphire was happy to see someone helping her for her complex problem and so they becamed friends. Sapphire meeted Peridot before Rubi,they have many communal points andshe helped Peridot to become more serious about her dream of becoming a high class Jewel Idol but they really becomed friends when they meeted Rubi. Peridot Yumeno Theme Color: Lime Green Type: Pop Brand: Dream Land Jewelpet: Peridot School Dress: Lime Jewel Coord Aura: Lime green,green and yellow butterflies,blue,yellow and green diamonds,yellow,blue and green star drops,little green to blue gradiants planets with clouds and green moon shaped gems with colored decorations. Peridot is cheerful,bubbly and likes to cheer her friends up,when she is sad her friends do everything to bring her back her moral,she is an idol since her childhood and work hard since it to become a high class Jewel Idol. She meeted Peridot when she was 6 years old and becomed an idol really young,started her career by becoming a model and finally do live stages or fashion show,Peridot telled her than she is sure than she will gain the most Jewel Notes and will be a super Idol if she keep doing in that way. She meeted Rubi and Sapphire and notice than they all have a communal point: they all work hard to become a high class Jewel Idol,so they decided to work together and ends up becoming friends. Peridot know how to be serious when its usual and doesn't like causing trouble to the others, she is a girl who has a lot of dreams and is determined to realize them. Labradorite Bankoku Theme Color: Purple Type: Sexy Brand: Universal Heart Jewelpet: Labra School Dress: Purple Jewel Coord Aura: Purple glittering roses,milky way hearts,white stars,blue and purple sparkles,purple moon jewels and light blue spheres with stars inside it and two silver rings on the sphere and blue,purple and white spinned stars. Labradorite was a girl who was selfish and only self-centered about herself Labra try to learn her to stop being selfish but she don't listen to her she prefer doing things herself without the help of anyone. She meeted Opal and Diamond when the Shining Idol Cup was helded and they spended all their times together,Labra want Labradorite to become a kind girl who is not only worried about herself but keep doing it and refuse to listen to her,they often desputes together and Labra has the habits to leave Labradorite when its like that. When she meeted Rubi,Rubi was trying to lead her to the good way but categorily refuse but learned that her selfishness will lead her nowhere so after she lose to Rubi and her friends,she decided to become more kind. Opal Shinwa Theme Color: Indigo Blue Type: Pop Brand: Legendary Jewel Jewelpet: Opal School Dress: Indigo Jewel Coord Aura: An indigo blue pegasus flying aroud her,bubbles with purple and indigo blue pearls and sparkles inside it,indigo blue and pastel purple feathers and golden spinned stars. Opal is a happy-go-lucky girl with a bubbly and childish personality she is a popular Jewel Idol and want to become a great actress,when she was little,she always go learning comedy and acting by going to the teather,full of talent,she entered the Jewel Idol at the age of 9. She has an incredible talent for comeding and acting,she is very talented and many persons around her noticed it,she is very popular and make friends with all of the persons around her and she is really easy going. She doesn't like to receive orders from Labradorite and hate being commanded,Opal, her Jewelpet has the same personality and share the same tastes,she meeted Opal the first day she entered at the Jewel Idol Academy and noticed than they're the same person. Opal doesn't like rivality,she becomed friend with Rubi,Sapphire and Peridot but doesn't want to leave them and is not afraid to be rejected by Labradorite because she doesn't accept her. Diamond Akarui Theme Color: Black Type: Cute Brand: Girly Fancy Jewelpet: Diana School Dress: Black Jewel Coord Aura: Transparent crystals and diamonf,pink ribbon jewels with silver gems,pink primrose flowers, black jewel music notes and magenta tile hearts. Diamond is a cute and sweet girl who really like fashion and shopping she want to become a famous fashion designer,she also can't stand Labradorite and really hate her she want to do things by her own but Labradorite is always giving order. Diamond and Diana are really friends and really like each others,Diamond is always taking care of Diana and love baking pastries she love music and drawing clothing. She is the youngest of the girls and Labradorite treat her like a little kid and she don't like it,she want to become popular but because of her (Labradorite) she's always shadowed by her,she and Opal are also friends with Rubi,Sapphire and Peridot and really like them. Jewelpets *'Ruby' Ruby is a female Japanese Hare and has a white fur,her Jewel Eye is a Red Ruby,she wears a pink pearl necklace with a pair of cherries,she wears a pink cherry blossom hairclip with a red star. She is Rubi's jewelpet. *'Sapphie' Sapphie is a yellow Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and has blue ears, she wears a pink and light blue flower garland on her head,she wears a white pearl necklace with a blue Treble Clef. She is Sapphire's jewelpet. *'Peridot' Peridot is a female Papillon and has a yellow fur,her ears and fluff are green and white,she has yellowish-green Jewel Eyes,she wears a green butterfly hairclip and a yellow and green flower garland in the neck. She is Peridot's jewelpet. *'Labra' Labra is a young white Polar Bear,she has pink details on her hair,ears,paws,tail and on her right leg,her Jewel Eye is a black Labradorite,she wears a pink necklace with a jewel who looks like saturn. She is Labradorite's jewelpet. *'Opal' Opal is a periwinkle winged unicorn, she has a yellow horn,her mane and tail are purple and her wings have many jewels on it. She is Opal's jewelpet. *'Diana' Diana is a black Munchkin with white on her paws and fluff,she wears a pink trimmed waistcoat,a pink ribbon and a heart-shaped diamond necklace,she has a silver diamond has her Jewel Eye color. She is Diamond's jewelpet. Jewel Charm System The Jewel Charm System is based of the design of them and can be considered as a magical item for idols,because when an idol wear a Jewel Charm Dress she have to cast a spell to give powers to her Jewelpet for giving the idol a Jewel Aura wich is the aura that appear after summoning a spell onto the Jewel Charm. The jewelpets have to stay in their charm form to gain more power to give an higher level to the idol and can do a Jewel Charm Fever and a Jewel Charm Appeal. Features *'Jewel Charm Dress' - A dress who is Rare or Premium Rare mainly based of the Jewel Charms' design,the idol have to cast a spell to give more strength to her jewelpet for having the ability to have a Jewel Aura and doing a Jewel Charm Fever and Jewel Charm Appeal. *'Jewel Charm Fever' - The idol have to summon a spell with her Jewelpet doing a sort of appeal before going on stage and her Jewelpet after the fever gain his Jewel Charm form. The idol want to gain a full Jewel Gauge for doing a complete Jewel Charm fever. *'Jewel Charm Appeal' - The Jewel Idol has to use her Jewel Charm's powers and her power to do it and is a type of an upgraded appeal of the Constellation Appeal and Romance Appeal. Items *'Jewel Notes Box' ( ジュエルノーツボックス Jueru Notsu Bokkusu) Its a sort of a square bag with straps with differents motifs and colors who vary by the idol's type and color,its a box who contains all of the Jewel Notes the Jewel Idol is raising during her career by winning auditions. The Jewel Notes can be used to become Notes Drops to full the idol's jewel jauge. *'Jewel Notes' ( ジュエルノート Jueru Noto) They are jewel notes who are all differents and are gain by an idol when she succeed an audition and are collected in the Jewel Notes Box,they can be used to become jewel drops to full a Jewel Gauge. *'Jewel Magic Pens' ( ジュエルマジックペン Jueru Majikku Pen) They are magic pens who looks like normal pens but with an ink who is at the color of the idol and start to rise and rise as much of the idol is passing classes to become high ranked,when an idol pass a class,she has to write her name in a Jewel Book when the idols write their names and are classed to an other idol class. The colors and motifs of the pens vary by the idols. *'Jewel Book' ( ジュエルブック Jueru Bukku) Its a book when the idol with her jewel magic pen write her name and is ranked to an other class and is categorized in the book,when the idol atteins her last class her name signature on the book becomes gold and the idol is ready to become a high class idol. *'Jewel Pod Crystal' ( ジュエルポッドクリスタル Jueru Poddo Kurisutaru) They are touch-screen or phones who are owned by the Jewelpets and their owner to be connected and can use magic with it,like watching their idol career with it or looking in wich Jewel Idol Class she is categorized. The colors vary by the idols and her jewelpet. *'Jewel Smart Book' ( ジュエルスマートブック Jueru Sumato Bukku) Its a book like touch screen who also vary by idols and are used to see the idols ranking and the knowledge she acquired during her idol activities,it can also help the idol following her fans and the latest recent audition she do or are going to be held. Its similar to the first Aikatsu Phone. Trivia *There will be a Sweetpet variant of Jewelpet Aikatsu! *The Jewel Magic Pens are based off the Magical Letterpen' in Lady Jewelpet. *The Jewel Smart Book is based off the first Aikatsu phone. *The series aired during Sophie's birthday. Category:Fan series Category:MikuHatsune145